For Beauty
by Sentabire
Summary: Rosalie thinks about beauty, shadow, and clothing.


DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine. NOTHING. All Twilight Saga related stuff is Meyer's.

For the hundredth time this morning, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was perfect, absolutely perfect. I frowned at my clothes though. The clothes, always the damn clothes. They were never as pretty as me, and yet I had to wear them. I flicked my hair over the front of my blouse, hoping to cover the comparatively ugly thing with my hair, but instead, with such perfection in front of it, the remaining parts of the blouse looked even uglier, like dark splotches of dirt on a perfectly clean canvas. How irritating. I quickly glanced around, to see if anyone was watching, closed the curtains and door, and then stepped back in front of the mirror again. With the curtains shut, the shadows covered most of my body, swathing me in beautiful darkness, and almost entirely hiding the hideous- yes, now that I thought about it, hideous blouse. I pouted. How was it that darkness, shadow, which was in essence, nothing, look better on me than fine cloth? That was when it struck me. _Nothing_. Oh, how brilliant! Since the shadow was nothing, it could not change beauty. So if I was only close-to-perfect with shadow, _nothing,_ on me, having nothing, not even shadow, would be even better. I jerked the curtain back open, letting light back in, and then tore off the obnoxiously obscuring clothes. And finally, I was free. I was beautiful, perfect, and flawless. But… there was something missing, I could tell. Sure, the splotches of dirt upon the clean canvas were gone, but the canvas needed color. Something vibrant. Something wonderful. Something that would represent my soul, my vampiric spirit. Something_ red_. And I knew just the thing…

I walked into Bella's room. She was sitting there, on the bed, engrossed in some book. As usual, being human, she couldn't hear my approach, so I rapped hard on the doorframe. She jumped in surprise and looked up at me. Her eyes widened.

"Rosalie! Why are you _naked?"_

I glanced at her, and frowned. Why was it that she hadn't complimented me on my beauty? I thought I was going to regret what I was about to do, but her attitude had just sealed her fate. I would give her one chance to redeem herself though.

"Why Bella, the better to be admired, of course. Don't I look perfect?"

She quirked an eyebrow.

"No, seriously Rosalie, why are you standing _naked_ in my room?"

My eyes darkened. She had had her chance for redemption, but she hadn't even seen it. Typical human. I stepped forward, and touched her cheek.

"I'm terribly sorry about this Bella…"

I wasn't of course; she deserved what was coming to her. She should have complimented me…

With a quick flick of my wrist, I knocked her flying. Then, I leaped towards her, and launched my fist into her stomach. With a crack, it smashed through her torso in a spray of crimson, impaling her on my arm. In rivulets and spurts, her blood spilled over me, as I braced my leg on her hip and jerked her off me. Then, I picked her up like a rag doll, letting the wonderful liquid coat me, and suddenly, interrupting my bliss, thirst hit me like a ton of bricks. And hell, why not indulge? Its not like Carlisle wasn't going to kick me out for this already, so I might as have as much fun in the meanwhile as I could. My jaws hungrily clamped down on her throat, draining as much as I could, even as her massive wound drenched the floor, the bed and me. Finally, when I could drain her no more, and the gush of blood from her stomach had turned into a trickle, I dropped her to the floor, and looked at the mirror that the vain fool had in her room. My jaw dropped. I was _perfect._ The red blood accented my pale beauty wonderfully, as if I were wearing a dress of red silk, except it did not obscure my features, as a dress did, it only enhanced them. The final effect would have taken away my breath, had I breath, that is. But blood was fickle. I knew that from experience. It ran, and it dried into a repulsive brown. So if I wanted to experience perfection again, someone would need to experience Bella's fate. And knew my coven would have no place for me now. I needed to find someone new…

To be continued?


End file.
